beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Haustrology
The first 24 hours of a newborn organism's life are the single most significant environmental impacts for the child's core development of identity. Up until that cord is cut, the child has no concept of itself as separate from its mother, or from the wider universe, the child is Buddha Conscious. The 2 hours leading up to the birth define the subconscious reality of the child, its experiences of itself prior to existing as an identity, which later form the organism's concept of afterlife. On the global scale, these two hours (out of 24) are equivalent to the last month (out of 12) of a winter for a planetary pole (north or south). It's this last moment before the spring-like birth, that growth accelerates from the stagnance of winter/late-gestation. The Chain of Cyclical Resonance In order to have a periodic cycle, there needs to exist a chain of events that occur each cycle, but which also naturally and deterministically return to their starting point each cycle - without any net loss of energy! This means that the cycle will repeat, or if there is some energy loss or energy distortion, then there will be decoherence or dephasing, respectively. Pisces Complete decoherence, experiential oneness of noise and signal. Aries Sudden coherence overload, emergence of signal from noise with increasing amplitude. Taurus Decoherent resistance, diffracting and distorting signal into components and re-defining their properties. Gemini Coherent resonance, emergence of coherent diffraction - resonant echoes amidst the chaotic structures. Cancer Globulation - convergence of resonant matter (gravity/magnetism). Leo Conflagration - release of abundant internal energy. Virgo Evacuation - post-explosion shockwave. Libra Inflation - reversal of explosion and restoration of pressure. Scorpio Precipitation - chemical electromagnetism. Sagittarius Radiation - proliferation of electromagnetic energy (and information). Capricorn Redistribution - formation of new structures and collapse of the old ones. Aquarius Revolution - the synthesis of the whole cycle into a climactic flux that begins the cycle anew. Houses The zodiac positions above refer spefically to the locations of the sun relative to the Earth's equatorial plane (as viewed from the North pole). "Aries" is where the sun first starts climbing towards it's summer high point ("Leo"), and "Libra" is the opposite side where the sun starts dipping below the equator and the northern hemisphere enters its winter. In this sense, the logic of the cycle is obvious, the injection of coherent energy at spring bursts forth into growth and abundance through summer, after which a series of deflations and recessions slingshots the state into a winter from which it gradually thaws until the spring of "Aries" has cycled back. However, at the same time, an organism that is born on the planet will experience this very differently depending on not just the time of year they are born, but the time of day. The time of day you are born is astrologically known as the 'house' that your sun occupies. There are 12 houses, each representing roughly 2 hours of the day. The houses begin with the Ascendant which is locked to the section of the zodiac that was rising above the equator at the time an organism is born. Organisms born during the 2 hours before the sun rises are said to have their 'sun in the first house', while those born between 2-4 hours before sunrise have their 'sun in the second house'. In this sense, each consecutive house represents a longer delay before the first time the organism will see that sector of the zodiac rise on their first day of life. The First House When the sun rises very soon after an organism is born, they are born with an expectation for great positive change, energising them somewhat like an Aries. The Second House When the sun (or some other planetary body) rises with a minor delay after an organism's birth the organism's relationship to sudden change is more resistant. The emergent experience of birth is left to echo before the sudden overstimulation of daylight, comfort is found and immediately taken away and natives of this astrological position tend to be very wary of negative change, and can appear overly cautious like a Taurus. The Third House With a longer delay, the native is able to resonate and find some equilibrium before the next major change, giving them more curiousity and thirst for diverse experiences, somewhat like a Gemini. The Fourth House Organisms born between 6-8 hours before sunrise are born right around midnight and tend to be much more sensitive and comfort-seeking (as well as giving) than other organisms, akin to a Cancer. The Fifth House Those born during the deepening hours of the night are given are significant duration of time under which to grow accustomed to the dark as a transient state, prior to being exposed to the abundance of the day. Organisms born at this time tend to be highly restless, adventurous and self-expressive, much like a Leo. The Sixth House Those born during the first two hours of night tend to be more equipped for patience than other organisms, able to dedicate themselves to daily routines through an innate understanding that each day ends sooner than we expect, the secret of a balanced Virgo. The Seventh House The Libran house is known as the house of partnerships, and organisms born with the sun in the seventh house (~4-6pm) tend to seek balanced relationships like the setting sun seeks the western horizon. This western horizon is also called the Descendant, and all seventh house planets are planets that had their 'sunset' within the first two hours of the organism's life. The Eighth House The Scorpionic house of dark secrets and mysteries represents our shared bonds with others, the shadow-side of partnerships - our debts (both financial and karmic). People born with the sun in the eighth house tend to experience the world at a deeply intense, almost spiritual level, perhaps reflecting the spiritual abandonment of being born early enough to become accustomed to light, and then being promptly returned to darkness... The Ninth House The Sagittarian house of expanding worldviews represents our philosophies and higher beliefs. Organisms born at this point in the day (~12-2pm) are given enough of the abundance of daylight to see darkness as transitory and tend to carry this positivity into a kind of Jovian enthusiasm and idealism. The Tenth House The Capricornian house of social status and career is a house that imparts a value of structure, repetition and order to the themes of any planet that occupies it. Sun in the tenth house natives tend to value the preservation of their social position through consistent and determined work. This may be related to their being born during a phase of the day approaching its peak (~10-12pm) and were later hardened by the challenges of night and winter (for Capricorn sunsin the northern hemisphere). The Eleventh House The Aquarian house of social revolution is occupied by the suns of those born during the second (roughly) 2 hour block after the sun has risen (~8-10am). Planets in this section of the eastern sky at the time of an organism's birth tend to be resonant with that organisms experience of social reality, since they occupy a prominent position in the sky for almost the entire first half of the organism's day. The Twelfth House The Piscean house of spiritual surrender is the section of the solar system that had already risen above the eastern horizon before the organism was born. Depending on the time of day and the latitude, this 2 hour time segment can cover a large chunk of the zodiac, hence the houses don't always have the same size, but anything in this house rose above the horizon during roughly the 2 hours just before you were born. Planets in this house can take on a mystical quality, since they contain a memory from before the organism was born, the organism could feel their rise before they emerged and were able to witness them as an individual outside of the womb. Organisms born with their sun in the twelfth house can experience a deep sensitivity that can border on psychic, perhaps relating to their experience of sunrise from the perspective of both God and organism. References Category:Ideas Category:2018 Writing Category:Astrology Category:Rational Astrology Category:Natal Astrology Category:Houses